


Defoler

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Gore, Non Consensual, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dolorosa is killed, Mindfang finds a way to bring her back. The Dolorosa has changed, though. She's become something bright and terrible, and Mindfang can no longer control her...</p><p>Please look at the tags before reading! :)</p><p>This was written for Round 2 of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics. The prompt was "Monsters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defoler

Mindfang lay beneath the Dolorosa, her arms pinned to the ground by the enormous strength of Dolorosa's hands. Her shirt and overcoat were in tatters, and she could feel warm green blood dripping onto her stomach. She had little choice but to look up into the Dolorosa's eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Dolorosa asked. Her eyes were dull, but her skin was brighter than usual. It was lustrous and, where the sunlight from the port hole struck it, it shimmered.

"Because I love you," Mindfang answered, but even to her the words sounded hollow.

The Dolorosa's lips curled into a snarl, revealing her teeth. They had changed. They had been somewhat sharp before, like any trolls' teeth. But now they were thinner, so that instead of teeth her mouth was filled with two rows of needle-like spikes. Mindfang shivered as they came into view.

"You don't know what love means," Dolorosa said. "Love is sacrifice."

Mindfang tried her best to look haughty. Maybe she could bluff her way out of this. It seemed like her only choice, half naked and pinned to the floor by a creature that was stronger than her; so many times stronger than her that it didn't flinch when she struggled. "Do you have any idea what I've sacrificed to bring you back?" she asked.

The Dolorosa leaned down, so that her face was right in front of Mindfang, so that their noses nearly touched. Mindfang tried to focus on her eyes, but they were close enough that her vision blurred. She could feel the Dolorosa's breath on her lips, moist and fetid.

"Nothing," the Dolorosa whispered. "You have sacrificed nothing… yet."

The Dolorosa turned her head and leaned sideways, so that she could plant a kiss on Mindfang's neck. At first, Mindfang thought that she was going to bite, like a rainbow drinker, but instead she began to kiss her way downward. She kissed Mindfang's shoulder, and then started kissing down her arm, until she was halfway to Mindfang's elbow.

Then, at the middle of Mindfang's bicep, the Dolorosa sunk her teeth into Mindfang's skin.

It didn't hurt as much as Mindfang would have expected. It was uncomfortable, yes. It was extremely unpleasant, and if Mindfang could have moved her arm, she would have pulled it away. There was hardly any pain, though.

The Dolorosa wrenched her head upward, tearing flesh and muscle free from Mindfang's arm.

Then the pain started.

\--------

"I can assure you," the bookkeep said, "that there is no such book."

Mindfang stood in an office in the Grand Librarium, alone with the bookkeep. This was extraordinarily unusual. Under normal circumstances, an outsider would never be alone with a single bookkeep. The rooms that were open to outsiders were guarded by a large number of heavily armed bookkeeps, who watched to make sure that nobody stole or harmed any of the books they were charged to protect.

The Librarium was a monastic martial order, dedicated to the collection and preservation of books. They had the grudging respect of the highbloods, earned after many attempts to raid or destroy the Librarium. There were some limitations to the highbloods' non-interference, though. There was a tacit agreement that the Librarium would not allow access to books on certain restricted topics.

It was very difficult to understand the pecking order of the Librarium. To outsiders, at least, librarians sacrificed their names and were referred to only as 'bookkeep'. Mindfang was fairly sure that the bookkeep that she was currently talking to was one of the higher order, though. She had claimed to have business on one of the restricted topics, and so the bookkeep in front of her would have to be one initiated into those secrets.

Which meant that it was impossible that she hadn't heard of this book.

"It does exist," Mindfang said, "and unless they sent someone woefully inadequate for this job, you know perfectly well that it does."

The bookkeep hesitated for a moment, and then reached for her weapon. The moment of thought cost her, though. By the time her fingers touched the hilt, a long metal spike was set against her throat. Mindfang had, of course, been searched when she had entered the Grand Librarium. They had taken all of her daggers, but they had left this weapon safe and secure in its hiding place. They hadn't even noticed it.

"If you kill me," the bookkeep said, looking down to where Mindfang's hand held the weapon, "you'll never leave here alive."

"And if you try to raise the alarm," Mindfang said, "you'll be dead in an instant. Now please, take your hand off your weapon. I don't want to harm you, but you're making me nervous. I would feel terrible if my hand shook and I accidentally ran you through."

The bookkeep contemplated for a moment, and then let her hands fall to her sides.

"Good," Mindfang said. "Now, I'm not here to hurt you, or to do anything inconsiderate to your books. All I want to do is read something from your collection. You like it when people read, right?"

"The book is restricted. If the highbloods found out we'd let someone read it, we would be in open war again."

"I'm not planning to tell the highbloods," Mindfang said.

The bookkeep studied Mindfang. "How did you know about this book in the first place?"

"Oh, there's a book in my private collection that references it. It says it was here. I know you never throw anything away, so here it must be." Mindfang reached down into the satchel at her side, and pulled out a small leatherbound book. The book was in good condition, but it was clearly very old. Flecks of the binding were beginning to come loose.

The bookkeep's eyes sparkled when she saw it. She reached out and nearly stepped forward, only remembering the spike at her neck at the last moment.

"It doesn't match my treasure horde very well," Mindfang continued. "I was actually thinking about donating it." She set the book down on the table.

The bookkeep reached down and carefully opened the book to a random page. She examined the text for a moment, and then closed the book. She smiled at Mindfang. "You know," she said, "I think we might just be able to come to an agreement."

\--------

Mindfang blinked rapidly. She had nearly passed out from pain, but she was brought back to wakefulness by the feeling of something scraping across her skin. She opened her eyes, and looked down into the Dolorosa's hair. Dolorosa was scraping a trail down her shoulder and chest with her teeth, leaving shallow furrows of blue in Mindfang's skin.

Mindfang took a few deep breaths, trying to overcome her dizziness. She only partially succeeded.

She winced as Dolorosa's teeth began to slide across her tender breast. "Why?" she asked in a breathless whisper. It was rhetorical, not intended to evoke an answer, but Dolorosa looked up anyway.

The Dolorosa's mouth gaped open profanely, the rows of teeth giving her the look of a dead fish. All around her mouth, her skin was splattered blue. Mindfang would rather contemplate that mouth, and even stare as her own blood dripped from Dolorosa's chin and onto her breast, than look into the Dolorosa's eyes. The Dolorosa's eyes were wide and stupid. There was no longer any hint of yellow. They were now completely black.

Dolorosa worked her jaw up an down, as if stretching it before an exercise. Then her eyes narrowed. "You should have left me to my salvation, Mindfang. You brought me back, and you filled me with hunger."

"Great," Mindfang wheezed. "So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Yesss. Was there ever any question? You defiled me before I died." Dolorosa let go of one of Mindfang's wrists, and trailed her fingers down Mindfang's stomach. She rested her palm against Mindfang's bulge, and began to rub it up and down. "You defiled my body and brought me back. You even defiled my mind. I think differently now." She grinned, showing off her teeth, and Mindfang looked away. "I am going to defile you now."

Detachedly, Mindfang felt her bone bulge stirring at the Dolorosa's rough touch. It amused her, at some level. Maybe she wouldn't bleed to death quite as easily if all of her blood were concentrated down there. Or maybe it would just make dying slower. Dolorosa traced her fingers along the side of Mindfang's bulge and increased her pressure in exactly the right spot, and Mindfang let out a breath as a burst of pleasure broke through her haze of pain.

Dolorosa's claws… Were they actually claws now? Dolorosa's claws slid through the fabric of Mindfang's pants, tearing the crotch to ribbons. Mindfang felt a her bulge rise up through the tatters of her pants and press against the Dolorosa's stomach, and then Dolorosa moved and the tip slid into the hole where Dualscar's assassin had shot her. It was cold and slimy and Mindfang felt a shock rise up through her stomach. The blood began to drain from her bulge. It softened and would have retracted back to her body, if the tip weren't being held in place by Dolorosa's wound.

Mindfang closed her eyes and leaned back. She see the stepped pyramid temple on the inside of her eyelids. For a moment she regretted following the book there, regretted setting Dolorosa's body on the bier at the top. She had felt the ghost of panic as undead clamored up the stairs, battling her crew, their skin almost sparkling in the daytime sun. Mindfang had waited and watched closely as nothing happened. Her crew were being driven further and further up the steps.

Mindfang had pounded her fist against the bier until it was cracked and bloody. She probably would have died there, overtaken by the zombies, if it hadn't been for the sudden eclipse.

Mindfang still had all the luck, although she couldn't really tell if it was good or bad these days. She and her remaining crew had limped back to the ship, Dolorosa's body in tow. They had done their best to get airborne, and traveled through the day and part of the night to limp into port. Her crew had gone off to enjoy a short land leave, and Mindfang had stayed behind to sleep through the day before looking for new crewtrolls. Daylight fell, and that was when the noises started. The Dolorosa had awoken. Mindfang has heard her moving around, and even before seeing her had been filled with a strange sense of dread. She had cornered Mindfang here, in Mindfang's office, had knocked her sword to the ground and tackled her down with ease.

It wasn't Mindfang's fault. It wasn't her fault that Dolorosa had become like this. Sure, she had performed the ritual. She had brought Dolorosa back. But she hadn't known that this would happen. She just wanted her slave back, her perfect slave that was her only chance of redrom until…

"You're drifting," Dolorosa said, snapping Mindfang once again back to the present. She ran her claw down Mindfang's stomach, leaving a trail of blood that mirrored her own wound.

The pain mixed with the dull ache of her shoulder and the slight arousal Mindfang still felt, and against all reason she felt herself pushing her stomach up into that finger, letting it cut deeper into her skin. At the same time, it pressed the sensitive tip of her bulge into Dolorosa. The cold slime had warmed with her body heat, and now the sensation of her bulge sliding against Dolorosa's wound stirred something in Mindfang's pelvis. Her bulge began to twitch back into hardness.

Mindfang's hand scrabbled at the floor, and she felt something metal brush her fingertips. It had to be her sword. She stretched her arm and tugged at the pommel. The sword slid a bit closer, but as she was going to try to grab the hilt, a sudden sensation from her bulge caused her to moan. Her arm twitched, knocking the sword further away.

Dolorosa was rotating her hips. Her stomach moved in a circle, and the edges of her wound pressed against Mindfang's bulge in rapid succession. The sensation was so strong that it was almost painful, and Mindfang brought her arm up to try to push Dolorosa off. Mindfang didn't have nearly enough strength, though, and pushing against the Dolorosa was as effective as pushing against a brick wall.

Then Dolorosa's stomach slid downward, and Mindfang gasped. The flesh at the entrance of the wound wrapped tight around the base of her bulge. The inside of Dolorosa was strange and squishy, but not entirely unpleasant. Against her will, Mindfang's hips pressed upward, trying to get as much of her as she could inside Dolorosa.

"I don't feel pain anymore, you know," Dolorosa said. She clenched her stomach, raising it of of Mindfang's bulge, and then let it slide back down. "So much time spent in pain and suffering, and now there's just hunger. I wish you could kill me."

It wasn't my fault, Mindfang wanted to say. She wanted to plead and beg. She wanted to use her powers against Dolorosa, but it was useless. Dolorosa's mind was closed to her. "It's not…" she started, intending to say that it wasn't her fault. Looking into Dolorosa's eyes stopped her. Behind the darkness, she thought that she could see something still human there. Dolorosa really did want to die.

Oh, bloodfire, what had she done?

Dolorosa let her head fall to Mindfang's breast, her sand-rough tongue sliding from her mouth and rasping along its peak. Again, Mindfang thrust her hips, forcing herself deep into Dolorosa's cavity. She had begun to build a rhythm, sliding in and out of Dolorosa as Dolorosa's stomach clenched and unclenched around her. It felt good, so long as she didn't think about it, so long as she didn't allow her mind to reel in horror at what she was doing. She could have her release, and then die, and it would be so easy. Dolorosa's lips closed around her breast, while her tongue continued playing with the tip. Mindfang could already feel her climax rising up inside her. There was a line of fire that ran between her bulge, her breast, and her brain. It was overtaking her mind with a haze of pleasure.

No. Mindfang didn't give up. Dying was for other people. She had to hold it off, had to fight it. With her free hand she reached out, trying to find her sword. There it was, just at the edge of her reach. With her nails she pulled at it, trying to slide it closer even as she felt herself drawing closer and closer. Then Dolorosa's mouth opened even further, and her teeth sunk into Mindfang's breast, sliding through her skin and inside. The pain hit Mindfang in a wave and her ass clenched and her hips thrust upward and the pulsing wall of Dolorosa's abdomen closed around her and a burst of light filled her head and her bulge tightened and she exploded.

"No," she gasped, fighting back back, trying to stop the feeling that was rushing over her, the pleasure that was trying to sweep clean her mind. Her bulge was releasing buckets into Dolorosa's abdomen and her breast was being pulled and soon Dolorosa's teeth would rip it free from her body and there, there in her fingers was something cold and hard and if she could just focus on that…

Her hips thrust one final time, spilling her last drops into Dolorosa. She pushed back the pleasure until it was replaced with aches and pains. Her fingers finally closed around the hilt of the sword, and she brought it around as hard as she could. Her arm tensed with the shock, a searing pain adding to the cacophony of suffering that was Mindfang's world. Her eyes were shut tight, clenched. Her whole body was clenched.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Mindfang was afraid that she hadn't hit anything important, that she had only made Dolorosa angry and now she would die, and she hadn't even felt her last release that strongly, had pushed it away. But then nothing continued to happen, and she slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to find that Dolorosa was sitting up, straddling her, sword embedded through her neck. Her teeth had been removed from Mindfang's breast and Mindfang hadn't even noticed. In fact, she could still feel them there, tugging, phantom teeth beneath her skin. Mindfang's bulge had come free as well, and was now laying limp and obscene, covered in green and blue slime.

Mindfang looked up into Dolorosa's eyes, into the dark emotionless depths, and tried to find that spark of humanity. It was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry," she croaked over the pain. "I don't know how much of you is left, but I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to be with you."

Dolorosa continued to stare at her, unblinking. They sat there silently for a moment, staring at each other. Finally, Mindfang broke.

"No, that was a lie. I wanted you. I wanted to own you. I still do. I want to lock you up and tame you and make you mine forever."

For a moment, Dolorosa's eyes flashed with anger, and Mindfang thought that she had gotten through. The anger disappeared quickly, though. Mindfang sighed.

"As much as I've wanted to, I've never owned you, have I? Not really. There was always a place inside of you that was closed to me. Even when I was deep inside your head..." Mindfang smiled. She doubted that Dolorosa knew even now the extent of her prying, of her manipulation. As wrong as it had been, Mindfang had fond memories of those times. Dolorosa's mind had been warm and caring. Apparently there were things that she hadn't understood. She took a deep breath, readying herself for what she had to do next. "I know that it doesn't help now, but I regret bringing you back. There's only one thing I can do for you now."

Dolorosa made it easy for her. For one last moment, Mindfang thought that her words had penetrated. She thought that she saw gratitude in Dolorosa's eyes, but then Dolorosa snarled and her eyes went cold and she bent down to devour Mindfang. Mindfang did the only thing she could do. She reached up and grabbed the sword, and wrenched with all her might. The sword seemed to be stuck for a moment, and then it started to cut. As it chopped through Dolorosa's spine, her eyes grew soft and turned a milky white. Then her head slumped forward, and with it, the rest of her body.

Mindfang lay there, Dolorosa's body on top of hers. She would move it later, but for now, her muscles wouldn't obey her. She closed her eyes, and let herself go, Dolorosa's body still pressed against hers. She dreamed.


End file.
